My Heroine
by Evons
Summary: Um lado alternativo da história de Resident Evil 2. Leon e Claire tentam escapar de Raccoon City, após o incidente envolvendo a Umbrella.
1. Prólogo

**_Resident Evil_**

** MY HEROINE**

**

* * *

**

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Sim, sou um shipper fanático de Leon/Claire, acho que é o casal que mais combina em toda a série Resident Evil, não é atoa que é o segundo casal com mais fanfictions da série, perdendo apenas para Chris/Jill, que também é um dos meus shippers preferidos. Tentarei nessa fanfiction **deixar** Leon e Claire com suas personalidades originais, nada de pegação, comédia, isso é uma fanfiction séria.

**_Informações da Fanfiction:_**

_

**Nome: **My Heroine**  
Shipper: **Leon/Claire**  
Capítulos: **Entre 15 e 20** (Em progresso)  
Censura: **Linguagem Obscena ( **Rated K+** )**  
Capa:** http: // i. imagehost . org / view / 0330 / m1 **(Junte os espaços)**

_

**Veja minha fanfiction também no orkut ( **/Main#CommMsgs?cmm=28019447&tid=5387844277866220121&start=1 **).**

Agradeço a comunidade **Resident Evil - Fanfics** pelo espaço.

* * *

**SINOPSE**

2 Meses após os incidentes envolvendo a Umbrella na Mansão de Spencer, Raccoon City é tomada por zumbis, e sitiada pelas autoridades, que planejam explodir a cidade, já que a mesma se encontra fora de controle. É aí que Leon Scott Kennedy, novato da polícia de Raccoon City (R.P.D) e Claire Redfield, que busca por seu irmão Chris Redfield, entram na cidade sem saber de nada. Agora resta a eles sobreviver a esse inferno.

My Heroine conta um lado alternativo dos fatos de Resident Evil 2.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_"Se aquilo não tivesse acontecido, nunca teriamos nos conhecidos, foi o destino que nos uniu."  
"29 de Setembro de 1998, Nunca vou me esquecer daquele dia, daquelas pessoas, tudo o que aconteceu em Raccoon City, vai ficar preso na minha alma, pra sempre."_

Leon Scott Kennedy, em seu primeiro dia de trabalho pela polícia de Raccoon City, andava com sua pick-up pelas ruas da cidade. O local estava de um jeito estranho, pacato. O policial teve que parar seu carro por causa de um corpo no meio da rua. Ele desceu de sua caminhonete e caminhou em direção ao corpo, que estava em estado de decomposição. Mesmo morto, suas mãos ainda se mexiam.

_"Droga, quem poderia ter feito uma coisa dessas..."_ pensava Leon, passando a mão pelo cadáver.

Leon ouviu um gemido vindo de suas costas, seu coração congelou. Quando o policial se virou, todos seus medos se concretizaram, havia duas pessoas com olhos esbranquiçados, suas caras pálidas e deformadas vindo em sua direção. Suas cabeças balançavam, como se estivessem soltas. Assustado, o policial pedia que as pessoas parassem, mas elas simplesmente não respondiam, apenas gemiam e viam em sua direção com a boca aberta.

*******

Claire Redfield, irmã de Chris Redfield, membro da S.T.A.R.S _(Special Tactics And Rescue Squad)_, andava de moto pela cidade, buscando pelo seu irmão, que não dava notícias a algum tempo. A garota resolveu parar em uma lanchonete atrás de informações. Era uma lanchonete simples, um pequeno estacionamento ao lado, com uma porta-dupla na entrada. Claire entrou na lanchonete e percebeu o lugar vazio, escutou um barulho vindo de trás de um balcão, e ao se aproximar, havia uma pessoa comendo alguma coisa no chão.

- Oi? – disse a motoqueira, se inclinando para trás, com medo daquilo. Aquela coisa se virou, com aqueles olhos brancos, vazios, ergueu seus braços em direção a ela e se levantou, dando aquele gemido horrendo e traumatizador. - ...Eh... desculpe se te interrompi, por favor, não chegue mais perto! - Claire se afastava e pedia para ele parar, porém, aquilo não "obedecia" ela. Claire bateu contra o vidro da lanchonete e quando se virou, havia mais duas pessoas naquele estado, batendo no vidro.

Com medo, ela correu até a porta metálica no fundo da lanchonete onde estava escrito: _"Exit"_. Ao sair, ela deu de cara ... com Leon.

- Espera, não atira! - gritou a garota, com medo, botando as mãos a frente de seu rosto.  
- Abaixe! – o policial atirou na cabeça de um zumbi que vinha atrás de Claire, salvando sua vida. - Venha, vamos para a Delegacia, deve ser seguro lá. – Leon estendeu sua mão para Claire, que se levantou com sua ajuda.

O beco por onde Leon tinha vindo estava repleto daquelas coisas, do outro lado do beco, havia um carro da polícia parado no meio da rua, os dois correram até o carro e por sorte, não estava trancado. Leon ligou o carro e partiu.

- Então... você é um policial? – perguntou a garota.  
- Sim, primeiro dia de trabalho, legal, huh? Me chamo Leon Scott Kennedy, prazer em conhece-la. - disse, enquanto olhava o retrovisor.  
- Me chamo Claire Redfield.  
- Hum... hey, você pode abrir o porta-luvas? - apontou.  
- Sim... tem uma arma aqui.  
- Melhor ficar com você, você sabe usa-la?  
- Sei, aprendi com meu irmão Chris. Leon, o que eram aquelas pessoas?  
- Não sei, talvez zumbis, é difícil de explicar, até ontem a cidade estava normal.

Porém, antes que um deles falasse mais alguma coisa, um zumbi saiu do banco de trás e atacou Leon, ele perdeu o controle do carro e bateu nas paredes dos prédios que cercavam a rua até que bateu de frente com um poste, fazendo o zumbi voar para fora do carro.

- Tudo bem? – disse o policial, botando a mão no ombro de Claire.  
- Sim. – respondeu Claire, limpando a roupa.

Leon e Claire escutaram alguma coisa vindo atrás do carro, olharam para trás e viram um caminhão vindo na direção deles, desesperados, os dois se jogaram do carro, que foi esmagado pelo caminhão. O caminhão explodiu, separando a esquina com fogo, impedindo deles se encontrarem.

- Claire! Tá tudo bem aí? - Gritou Leon, do outro lado da rua.  
- Sim!  
- Tente ir até a Delegacia, nos encontramos lá!


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Leon e Claire se separaram pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram. Os dois sentiam-se inseguros estando longe da unica pessoa viva que eles encontraram na cidade. Leon correu até uma loja de armas no fim da rua, passando por vários mortos-vivos, carros e afins que queimavam a sua volta, papéis voando pela rua, pessoas mortas... Ao entrar na loja, ele se depara com um homem mirando nele com uma Shotgun.

-Não atire! Eu sou humano! - Leon levantou as mãos.  
-Ah.. me perdoe, achei que você fosse mais um zumbi.  
-O que está acontecendo nessa cidade? – disse.  
-Não sei, a cidade começou a ficar diferente da noite pro dia, as pessoas começaram a mudar, até que viraram zumbis. – O homem foi até a porta por onde Leon entrou e a trancou.  
-Hum... tenho que chegar até a delegacia de Raccoon City, você sabe algum caminho mais curto até lá?  
-Talvez pelo beco atrás da minha loja. - disse o homem, apontado para uma porta.

_"Preciso tentar."_ pensou Leon.

Leon decidiu ir pelos fundos da loja, mas antes de sair do local, zumbis quebraram as janelas da loja e começaram a entrar. O homem disparou várias vezes, mas os tiros eram inúteis, os monstros o dominaram e o jogaram no chão, e começaram a devora-lo brutalmente. Leon correu até a porta e saiu do lugar, estava em pânico, viu aquele cara morrer na sua frente e não pôde fazer nada.

_"Não posso deixar Claire sozinha lá, tenho que continuar, não quero que o mesmo que aconteceu com aquele cara aconteça com ela."_

*******

Claire corria pelas ruas de Raccoon City o mais rápido que podia, não observando muito o que havia a sua volta. Claire se mantia firme, pensando no que Chris faria no seu lugar, mas, um corpo que estava no chão, agarrou sua perna, fazendo Claire cair, sua arma escorregou pela rua, batendo na calçada e quase caiu no esgoto. O monstro tentou morder sua perna, porem ela chutou a cabeça dele, que se soltou de Claire e começou a gemer, ela pegou sua arma e atirou três vezes na cabeça do zumbi, até que ele parou de se mexer.

_MINUTOS DEPOIS..._

Enfim, ela havia achado a Delegacia, ela era grande, havia um grande portão aberto na sua frente, ela passou pelo portão e entrou naquela grande porta-dupla. Porem não havia ninguém no Salão Principal, apenas papéis jogados pelo chão e um total silêncio. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira perto de uma escrivaninha no Salão Principal e começou a pensar, pensar em como seu irmão estaria agora.

*******

Leon continuava andando pelo escuro corredor, quando um zumbi apareceu no beco, Leon começou a disparar em seu peito, porem, o zumbi apenas recuava, as balas não faziam efeito, até que Leon mirou em sua cabeça e atirou duas vezes. O zumbi caiu no chão e uma poça de sangue começou a sair de sua cabeça, mostrando que ele tinha morrido. No final do beco, havia uma rua que ia em direção a Delegacia.

Perto de chegar, um cachorro o atacou, caindo por cima de Leon. O policial segurou em seu pescoço, impedindo-o de morde-lo, a saliva do cão caia em seu pescoço, seu rosnado era bravo e raivoso, sua cabeça balançava rapidamente, como se o cão estivesse possuído, aqueles dentes afiados, amarelos e ensangüentados, era perturbador. Leon, com a outra mão, sacou sua pistola e atirou contra a cabeça do cachorro, que parou de se mexer, Leon o jogou para o lado e se levantou. Ele limpara com a mão, os seus ombros, que estavam cheio de sangue do cão.

Se aproximou do portão de entrada e entrou pela porta-dupla. Estava vazia, nenhum sinal de Claire ou de qualquer outra pessoa, quando ouviu um grito, vindo de uma porta a esquerda do Salão. Leon entrou na sala e achou um homem, gravemente ferido no braço e no peito, sentado perto de um armário, tossindo.

-Ei... por favor... chegue mais perto ... – sussurava o homem, tossindo seco.  
-O que houve com o senhor e com essa cidade? - dizia Leon, olhando o ferimento.  
-...Eu... eu estou bem, escuta... Tudo começou... naquela mansão.... em Arklay Mountain... A Umbrella... resolveu fazer da mansão... uma cobaia para seus experimentos...envolvendo um Vírus...chamado de T-Vírus. Porem o experimento saiu de controle, e o vírus chegou até a cidade, pelo esgoto... de.. Raccoon City... você... você tem que sair daqui....ouvi dizer que estão projetando uma bomba atômica, eles vão... explodir tudo. – o homem começou a sangrar pela boca e seus olhos começaram a avermelhar – Por favor, saia dessa sala, leve esse cartão com você. – sua mão se estendeu à Leon, com um cartão azul.

Leon saiu da sala e ouviu um tiro vindo de dentro da sala._  
"Droga, o homem deve ter se matado. Se ele foi mordido, talvez a Delegacia não seja segura."_  
Leon então escutou algo do outro lado do salão, alguém abrindo uma porta, que rangia bastante, era Claire quem saia de lá.

-Leon! – Gritou a garota, que correu em direção a ele.  
-Claire!  
-Eu pensei... que você não tivesse conseguido... mas você conseguiu! – disse, dando um leve sorriso, olhando para o policial.  
-Claire, calma, a delegacia não está segura. Temos que sair da cidade, eles vão lançar uma bomba atômica aqui.  
-Espera, temos que achar meu irmão! Não vou deixar ele aqui para morrer!  
-Claire... talvez ele .. esteja... – Leon abaixou a cabeça.  
-O que? Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Meu irmão não está morto! – Claire balançara a cabeça fazendo um sinal de negativo.

Claire não estava muito confiante se ela iria achar seu irmão na delegacia, mas ela precisava tentar. Leon não podia negar que estava com medo da situação, pensava no que iria acontecer se eles não conseguissem sair da cidade à tempo. Eles se separaram mais uma vez, agora, para tentar achar Chris.


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2  
**

Claire caminhava pelos corredores da delegacia, que estavam com as janelas pregadas com pedaços de madeira, ela seguiu tentando achar algo sobre Chris, mas, tudo que ela encontrava, eram pessoas mortas, zumbis e muita bagunça.

_"Chris... onde você se meteu..." _Pensava Claire, triste.

Claire achou uma porta aberta, era um escritório todo bagunçado, havia vários corpos pelos cantos do cômodo, estava tudo tão nojento. Um corpo em cima de uma mesa lhe chamou a atenção. Ela chegou mais perto e então ouviu aquele som maldito, aquele gemido sem vida, sem esperança, que vinha de suas costas. Claire se virou e o zumbi estava vindo até ela lentamente, com uma de suas pernas moles, seu globo ocular pendurado, balançando, e pingando sangue na camisa, sua boca aberta, babando sangue. Claire mirou no zumbi, pronta para atirar, mas o corpo que estava na escrivaninha agarrou sua cintura com as mãos. Claire, se assustou e tentou se soltar, porem o zumbi a derrubou, ela rastejou até um canto da sala, mirou com sua pistola e atirou nos zumbis vindo em sua direção, porém suas balas não os derrubaram, e sua munição acabou.

*******

Leon foi até um computador no Salão Principal e achou uma entrada para cartão, ele passou o cartão que o homem havia lhe dado e destrancou duas portas ao seu lado. O policial se aproximou de uma das portas e a abriu, estava em um escritório todo bagunçado. Em uma escrivaninha a sua frente, havia um documento azul, com o titulo _"Chris's Diary"_. Leon escutou tiros e Claire gritando, ele correu em direção ao Salão Principal, tentando decifrar de onde tinha vindo o grito.

_"Droga, Claire, onde está você? "_ pensava, enquanto olhava para os lados, procurando Claire.

Então, ele ouviu outro grito de Claire, dessa vez, ele descobriu de onde veio, sacou sua pistola e correu o mais rápido que ele podia até uma porta e a arrombou com toda sua força, encontrando Claire, cercada por 2 zumbis. O policial correu até os zumbis, derrubou um com a perna e puxou o outro pelos cabelos, jogando-o no chão, e disparou duas vezes nas suas cabeças, matando-os.

-Leon! – gritou a jovem, impressionada com a cena – Eu pensei que eu fosse morrer. – disse, em tom baixo.  
-Tá tudo bem, Claire. Você não vai morrer, prometa para mim, você não vai desistir Claire! Nós vamos sair daqui juntos. Prometa para mim que você será forte. – disse Leon.  
-Eu... te prometo, Leon. – disse Claire, em um tom baixo, se aproximando dele.  
-Agora... eu achei isso, numa mesa, acho que é do Chris. – disse Leon, mostrando o Diário azul, que Claire pegou da sua mão imediatamente.  
-É... é o diario do Chris! – Claire abriu o Diário.

Claire viu que a última pagina estava com o marca-página, ela abriu e achou uma anotação, com a letra de seu irmão:

_"Se alguém estiver lendo isso, saia agora da cidade, existe um laboratório da Umbrella em baixo de Raccoon City, lá tem uma linha de metrô onde os cientistas usariam em caso de emergência, a linha do metrô deve sair em algum lugar ao sul de Raccoon City. Talvez haja uma entrada para o Laboratório pelo esgoto. Eu estou indo para a Europa, estou bem."_

-Ele disse que está indo para a Europa, e disse que há uma saída de emergência de Raccoon City, criada pela Umbrella. – disse Claire, fechando o diário. Estava feliz por ele estar bem.  
-Então, não temos mais nada para fazer aqui, não podemos perder tempo, Claire! – disse Leon, que agarrou na mão de Claire e correu até o Salão Principal.  
-O que faremos? – a garota se aproximou de uma cadeira e se sentou.  
-Seu irmão disse que tem uma saída de emergência de Raccoon City, temos que acha-la. – ele procurava algum mapa pelas paredes da Delegacia, mas sem sucesso. – venha Claire, não podemos ficar parados aqui! – gritou Leon, do outro lado do Salão. Claire se levantou imediatamente e o seguiu.

Leon e Claire corriam por toda a delegacia, atrás de alguma escada que levasse para o subterrâneo, porém não encontravam nada, além de vários corpos e muita bagunça.

-Leon... e se agente não conseguir? – disse Claire, que se sentou em um banco e abaixou a cabeça, Leon podia ver lágrimas sairem de seus olhos, mesmo com aquelas mechas de sua franja tampando seu rosto.  
-Claire... – Leon se ajoelhou na sua frente – Nós vamos conseguir, entendeu? Não desista. – disse, se levantando. Estendeu sua mão para Claire, que olhou para ele, dando um leve sorriso. Leon observou às costas de Claire, um mapa, preso na parede. – Olha! – apontou para a parede – Ali é a garagem! Talvez haja uma entrada do esgoto por lá!

_MINUTOS DEPOIS..._**  
**

Ao chegarem na garagem, Leon observou os carros da policia, todos destruídos, por algo que parecia ser muito forte.

_"...mas... que merda é essa? Olha os carros, parecem que foram feitos de papel! "_ – pensou o policial, se aproximando de um dos carros.

De repente, Leon e Claire escutaram um estrondo vindo da esquina da garagem, e uma viatura da polícia voou até o outro lado da esquina, como se alguma coisa estivesse brincando de futebol.

Leon puxou Claire até um pilar, se escondendo da "coisa" que estava lá no fundo da garagem.

-Pshiii... – sussurrou Leon, com o dedo indicador em sua boca – Vou ver o que é, fique aqui e não se mexa.  
-Leon... não vai! Por favor! – sussurrou Claire, com um tom mais alto, puxando seu braço, porem Leon se soltou.

Leon caminhava até aquela parte mal iluminada da garagem, com uma de suas luzes fosforecentes acendendo e apagando devido ao mal-contato. Ele segurava sua pistola com as duas mãos, com ela apontada para cima, na frente de seu ombro direito. Todo o corpo de Leon suava, suas mãos tremiam, pudera, e se ele encontrasse um monstro gigantesco? Que o esmagasse como fez com aqueles carros, como se fosse apenas um pedaço de papel? Mas, seus pensamentos o diziam para seguir, já que suas chances de sobreviver já eram pequenas. Mas e Claire? Leon não pensara nela naquele momento. A mesma, espiava de trás daquele pilar, Leon, caminhando lentamente, até aquela escuridão, ela sentia medo, e se algo de ruim acontecesse com seu amigo? Quem a acompanharia?

Leon chegou até a esquina da garagem e apontou sua arma para o escuro, tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era que não tivesse ninguém ali, foi então que ele acendeu a lanterna de sua pistola, e viu que não havia nada ali, exceto um grande buraco na parede, que devia ter sido por onde o monstro devia ter entrado e fugido.

Leon se virou, e acenou para Claire :

-Tá tudo bem! Não tem nin... – Antes que ele terminasse, um tipo de tentáculo se enrolou em sua perna e o puxou para o buraco.  
- **LEON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** – Gritou Claire com todas suas forças, saindo de trás do pilar e correndo em direção ao buraco.

Os pensamentos de Claire eram muitos, e se Leon estivesse morto? E se ela morresse também se tentasse ir lá? Ou se ele estivesse vivo? Ela não podia deixa-lo lá para morrer, já que ele prometera uma vez para ela que ambôs iam sair vivos de Raccoon City. Ela então, entrou no buraco, atrás de seu amigo.


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Claire caminhava naquele buraco escuro, cheio de ratos, ao fundo, ela escutava gritos de Leon, porém o som que chegava a ela era fraco, Claire quase desistira de seguir caminhando naquele momento, o único som que ouvia era dos "Cuic" dos ratos e de um barulho de água.

Foi então, que ao chegar no fim do buraco, ela achou uma transição do buraco com o esgoto de Raccoon City. Ao descer, Claire avistou alguma coisa gigantesca vindo até ela, porém estava muito escuro para descrever o que era. A jovem, se virou e correu até uma escada que ela havia visto. Aquela coisa que a seguia vinha pelas paredes, era algo com várias patas. Claire subira aquela escada com uma rapidez fantástica. Ao subir, conseguiu ver, com a luz que vinha da rua, aquela aranha gigantesca que estava lá em baixo, seu abdomem com listras amarelas e aquele ferrão que ela possuia aos lados de sua boca era perturbador. Mas, ao perceber a aranha lá em baixo, uma horda de zumbis se aproximavam, talvez uns vinte zumbis em sua volta, Claire não tinha muitas escolhas, ou ela tentava passar pelos zumbis, ou tentava passar pela aranha gigante.

O que Claire faria? Será que seria ali seu fim? Será que toda sua vida terminaria ali, naquela rua?

*******

Leon tentava abrir seus olhos, mas estava fraco, sentia-se incapaz de fazer algo, quando percebeu, estava a ser puxado por algum tipo de lingua, algo gelatinoso, que estava enrolado em sua perna, o puxando para dentro de um buraco, lentamente, seu corpo estava encharcado pela água rasa que ali tinha, Leon não tinha outra escolha, ou ele tentasse se livrar daquilo, ou ele provavelmente morreria, ele então, sacou sua Handgun e mirou contra aquela lingua e gastou todo seu pente nela, porém, a lingua não se soltou. Leon estava prestes a cair naquele buraco, quando numa tentativa desesperada, pegou sua faca e começou a esfaquear a lingua. Por um milagre, ele conseguiu _"matar" _aquilo, e então se soltou. Leon se encontrou no esgoto de Raccoon City, não muito longe dalí, Claire corria perigo.

*******

Claire, então, se jogou para dentro do bueiro, caindo em cima do abdômem da aranha, que não conseguia pica-la. A aranha subiu pela parede, derrubando Claire de seu colo, que se levantou e começou a correr. Claire avistou, la do outro lado, Leon, vindo em direção a ela, com sua mão esquerda posta em seu tórax, mancando. Só ao chegar mais perto, que Leon viu aquela coisa enorme vindo atrás dela. Claire, viu atrás de Leon, uma porta branca. Claire agarrou a mão de Leon e correu em direção a porta. A única coisa que Claire queria naquele momento é que aquela porta estivesse aberta.... E estava. Ao passarem, se jogaram no chão, no mesmo momento em que a aranha bateu na porta, porém não conseguiu passar, já que a mesma, era muito estreita para ela.

-Leon... você está vivo! – disse Claire, com uma voz cansada. – Eu pensei, que aquela coisa, tinha o matado...  
-É.. por um momento, achei que eu estava morto... – falou Leon, sentado no chão, apoiando suas mãos em seus joelhos. – Eu... eu achei... que não tinha nada lá... Claire... me desculpa... – Disse Leon, sem olhar para ela.  
-Passou Leon... tá tudo bem. – Disse Claire, que se ajoelhou ao seu lado e botou a mão em seu ombro. Aquilo impressionou Leon, já que era ele quem a apoiava, Leon sentia que Claire estava se tornando uma mulher muito mais corajosa desde que ele a tinha conhecido.

Os dois se leventaram, era uma sala com um corredor, com várias portas. Talvez eles estariam no caminho certo para chegar até o Laboratório subterrâneo. Não havia nada nas salas, alem de geradores. Foi então que Leon achou uma porta escrito: "Acesso somente para funcionários", Leon entrou na sala, mas não havia nada, exceto uma escrivaninha cheia de papéis em cima e arquivos ao lado. Claire correu até a escrivaninha, e achou uma pistola e munição.

-Tome! – Disse Claire, jogando a munição a Leon.  
-Talvez haja algum elevador que nos leve até o laboratório por aqui, já que a Umbrella havia feito caminhos daqui para seu Laboratório. – Disse Leon, recarregando sua arma.

Havia uma porta vermelha na sala por onde eles entraram, trancada, e havia um dispositivo ao lado da porta para inserir uma senha.

-Talvez essa porta seja a entrada para o Laboratório, afinal, pede uma senha. – Disse Claire.  
- Claire.. temos que nos separar para encontra essa senha.  
-Você está certo... mas como vamos sair, com aquela coisa lá fora?  
-Temos que tentar, Claire.

Leon e Claire caminharam até a saída da sala do corredor, logo a frente, viam a aranha , parada na parede, esperando eles sairem da sala.

-...Leon... se agente não sobreviver... eu quero que você saiba que... eu fiquei muito feliz em te conhecer... – disse Claire, olhando para baixo. Leon olhava para ela enquanto a ruiva olhava para o chão. Leon passou a mão na franja de Claire, trazendo-a para atrás de sua orelha.  
-...Escuta... nós vamos conseguir, confia em mim. – Disse Leon, engatilhando sua arma.


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4  
**

_"Por favor meu Deus... não deixe que nada aconteça com nós... Por favor..."_ – pensou Leon.

-Agente se encontra aqui em 30 minutos, ok? – Propôs Leon.  
-Aham. – Confirmou Claire.

Leon e Claire se jogaram no bueiro e cada um correu para um lado, a aranha, foi atrás de Claire, a ruiva, avistou uma escada vertical, ela subiu na escada, havia uma tampa de bueiro em cima, passou seus dedos entre as grades e empurrou ele pra cima, colocando a tampa para o lado para poder subir, a aranha quase alcançara a ruiva, porém, rapidamente, conseguiu tirar as pernas do esgoto e subir. Claire se viu em uma cadeia, porém as celas estavam vazias, exceto a ultima, onde havia um homem deitado.

-Ei.. ei.. Você aí! – Falou Claire, batendo nas grades da cela - Quem é você?  
-...Ben. – Disse o homem, se virando para Claire, sentando na cama. – E você, quem é?  
-Me chamo Claire, Claire Redfield. O que você está fazendo aqui?  
-Estou preso, você não percebeu? - Disse Ben, sarcasticamente.  
-Você tem que vir comigo, Ben.  
-De jeito nenhum! Prefiro ficar aqui e viver, não vou ir aí pra virar comida de morto-vivo.  
-Droga, você não vai viver ficando aqui! A cidade vai ir pelos ares!  
-E como você vai me tirar daqui? A cela está trancada, não notou?  
-Tenho que procurar a chave. – Disse Claire, se afastando.

*******

Leon encontrara uma porta verde, numa parte do esgoto, rapidamente, correu até lá, ao entrar, havia um corredor, com um elevador no final. Ele subiu, ao sair, três zumbis estavam devorando vorazmente, uma pobre mulher. Ele podia ouvir claramente, os zumbis mastigando partes da mulher, tal como seus olhos, ouvidos. Ele passou pelos zumbis, estava em um uma sala cheia de portas, que levavam até escritórios, todos bagunçados. Ele ouvira um barulho no ultimo escritório, lentamente, ele caminhara até a porta do escritório, com sua Handgun do lado de seu ombro, no momento em que ele iria pegar na maçaneta da porta, uma mão quebrara o vidro da porta, dando um grande susto em Leon, que caiu para trás. Era apenas um zumbi, a porta estava trancada, o vidro da porta era estreito de mais para o zumbi passar, não tinha com o que se preocupar. Seguiu, até que achou mais um corredor, de madeira, com uma única porta, também de madeira, ele entrou, novamente, estava em mais um corredor, várias portas, havia uma escrito em cima, "Saída". Leon a abriu, e lá estava ele, novamente na garagem. Ele precisava voltar para a entrada da Delegacia, para tentar achar a senha do elevador nos vários arquivos que havia naquele computador no Salão Principal, Leon atravessara a garagem quando um escutou um tiro no chão, Leon congelou por um segundo, se virou, e viu uma mulher, cabelos curtos, pretos, vestido vermelho, apontando a arma para ele.

-Oh, me desculpe, pelo uniforme, achei que você fosse mais um zumbi – Disse a mulher, guardando a arma no seu coldre.  
-Ehh... quem é você? – Disse Leon, enquanto a mulher passava por ele.  
-... Ada... Wong. – Respondeu.  
-E, o que você faz aqui?  
-Estou procurando pelo meu namorado, John, ele sumiu, ouvi falar que o amigo dele, Ben, está preso aqui na delegacia de Raccoon City, por isso eu vim aqui.  
-Escuta, temos que sair daqui, eles vão explodir Raccoon City.  
-Não, tenho que achar meu namorado. – Disse Ada, se virando e entrando na porta que ia para o Salão.

Leon e Ada seguiram até o Salão Principal. Leon se sentou na cadeira e começou a checar o computador e Ada arrombou a porta na qual aquele homem tinha se matado. Leon achou um arquivo no computador, no qual se referia a Umbrella Corporation e seu Laboratório Subterrâneo, porém, não mencionava nenhuma senha.

-Droga! – Gritou Leon, Dando um soco na mesa.

Ada achara um conjunto de chaves na sala, que poderia ser da cadeia onde Ben estava preso. A moça saira da sala discretamente e seguiu em direção a uma porta dupla.

-Ei, ei, onde você vai ? – Disse Leon, se levantando da cadeira.  
-Vou até a cadeia.  
-Você conhece a Delegacia?  
-...Não, mas eu sei onde ela fica. – Disse Ada, sem parar de caminhar.

Leon seguiu Ada até a cadeia. Leon desconfiava da moça, seria que ela ja havia sido presa? Já que conhecia a Delegacia, será que ela teria mesmo um namorado chamado John? Leon pensava em muitas coisas, mesmo assim, ele não podia negar que estava sentindo atração pela jovem moça de vestido vermelho.

Ao chegarem na cadeia, Ben estava deitado na cama, com o antebraço na cabeça, olhando para cima.

-Ben. – Disse Ada.  
-Ada Wong... o que faz aqui?  
-Quero que você me diga onde está o John – Disse Ada, enquanto tentava as chaves na fechadura para abrir a cela.  
-Ah... achaste a chave, então aquela linda garota está perdendo tempo, procurando.  
-Espera, você tá falando da Claire? – Perguntou Leon.  
-Essa mesma. – Respondeu Ben.  
-Ahá, achei a chave. – Disse Ada, abrindo a cela.  
-Eu.. eu vou atrás da Claire, então. – Disse Leon, apontando com o dedão para a porta, atrás dele.  
-Pode ir. – Respondeu Ada, dando uma pequena olhada para Leon.

Leon saira daquela sala pensando onde Claire havia se metido, Leon estava confuso, será que ele deveria procura-la, ou procurar pela senha do elevador? Ele prometera a ela que os dois iam sair vivos daquele inferno, Ele não podia abandona-la agora.

*******

Claire caminhava em um corredor de madeira, o chão era bem barulhento, a maioria das janelas que havia no corredor estavam quebradas, havia muitos cacos de vidro pelo chão. Claire sentia que algo não estava certo, estava muito calmo, calmo de mais. Ao virar na esquina do corredor, alguma coisa caiu nas suas costas, fazendo um barulho realmente alto, ela correu e se escondeu na parede da esquina e espiou para ver o que era, era um homem, pálido, com um roupão cinza, alto e fortíssimo. O homem a viu, Claire recuou, o homem andava discretamente até ela, sem fazer nenhum gesto facial, apenas seus olhos focados na moça. Ela, então, pegou sua pistola e mirou nele.

-Pare agora, se não eu atiro! – Disse Claire.

Apesar da arma apontada para o pálido homem, ele não fez nada e continuou em sua direção. Claire deu dois tiros em seu peito, mas não surgiu efeito, Claire ficou certa de que aquilo só poderia ser um um tipo de experimento. Ela atirou 3 vezes na sua cabeça, acertando uma em cheio no seu olho, porém o monstro continuava a andar, ele a pegou pelo pescoço, Claire soltara a arma no instante em que ele a levantou, ele estava a estrangular Claire, ela socava o ante-braço do homem, mas parecia que nada fazia efeito nele. Claire gemia, sentindo a morte, seus olhos começaram a se fechar sozinhos, ela não conseguia nem mesmo se mexer.

*******

Leon andava pelos corredores da Delegacia, mas não encontrava Claire, foi então que ele ouviu tiros, vindo de uma sala no fim do corredor, Leon correu até a porta e a abriu, encontrando o monstro estrangulando Claire.

-NÃO! Desgraçado! – Gritou Leon, gastando todo sua munição nas costas do monstro, que soltou Claire e se virou para Leon. – Venha desgraçado, venha me pegar!

Claire, fraca, pegou sua pistola e atirou mais três vezes nas costas do monstro, o mesmo, caiu, ajoelhado,na frente de Leon, como se suas costas fossem o seu ponto fraco.

-Claire! Atira nas costas dele! É o ponto fraco! – Gritou Leon, do outro lado do corredor.

Claire, com todo seu esforço, mirou e atirou mais duas vezes nas costas dele, que caiu de bruços no chão, Claire caira no mesmo momento, como se tivesse desmaiado.

Leon correu até Claire, que estava inconsciente.

-Claire... Claire... Droga! Fala comigo! – Dizia Leon, ajoelhado, com Claire em seus braços. – Vamos lá, não se entregue, Claire, nós vamos sair daqui! Eu te prometi! Não vou quebrar minha promessa! – Disse Leon, jogando Claire em sua cacunda.


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Sua alma despertara... seus olhos abriam lentamente, Claire se viu deitada na cama da cela onde Ben estava e vira Leon sentado aos pés da cama, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e sua cabeça apoiada em suas mãos.

- ...Leon – sussurou, com os olhos entreabertos.  
- Claire! – respondeu Leon, se virando para ela no momento em que ouviu aquela voz familiar – Você... você está bem?  
- Sim, o que aconteceu? O que nós estamos fazendo aqui?  
- Aquele homem quase a matou, Claire, sorte que eu pude chegar a tempo, você o matou e desmaiou, aí eu a trouxe para cá.  
- Leon... valeu. – Disse Claire, dando um leve sorriso.  
- Escuta, Ada e Ben acharam a senha daquela porta, lá no esgoto, temos que ir, agora. – Leon se levantou e caminhou até a porta da cela, destrancando-a. – Claire, você consegue caminhar?  
- Acho... acho que sim, só estou um pouco tonta. – Disse Claire, que se sentou na cama.  
- Vem, eu te ajudo. – Disse Leon, pegando a mão de Claire e passando seu braço para o outro ombro dele, para que ela se apoiasse.  
- Eu saí do esgoto por alí. – Apontou Claire, para uma tampa no chão.

Leon abriu a tampa do bueiro, enquanto Claire se apoiava na parede, aquela maldita aranha estava lá em baixo ainda, seria muito arriscado ir por ali, teriam que tentar ir pela garagem.  
Leon e Claire caminhavam lentamente por aquele grande corredor, quando um zumbi apareceu no final do corredor, os dois apontaram suas armas para o morto-vivo, mas ambos ouviram o _"Click"_ da arma, estavam sem munição.

- Droga! – disse Leon, depois de ouvir o barulho vindo da arma. - Claire, você consegue correr?  
- Acho que sim.  
- Então, eu vou tentar derrubar aquele zumbi e vamos correr depois. – Leon então correu até o zumbi e deu um chute em seu estômago, fazendo com que ele caisse na frente dos dois, Claire passara correndo por cima do morto-vivo, mas ele agarrou o pé da jovem, derrubando-a no chão. Leon, em um movimento rápido, pisou na cabeça do morto-vivo, quebrando completamente seu nariz. – Morre! Maldito! Morre! – Gritava Leon, pisando várias vezes na cabeça do zumbi, rajadas de sangue respingavam no chão a cada pisada que Leon dava.  
- Calma Leon, Ele já morreu! – Claire puxou o braço do jovem para perto dela, fazendo com que os dois ficassem cara a cara, mas Leon não olhava para ela, apenas para o monstro, morto no chão, com a cara completamente deformada, com uma poça de sangue no chão, em baixo de sua cabeça.  
- Eu tive que fazer isso Claire, eu não tive outra escolha. – Leon olhou para baixo e passou o pulso em sua testa.  
- Tá tudo bem, Leon.

Claire sentiu que Leon estava se tornando uma pessoa rancorosa, embora não o conhecesse a muito tempo, Leon estava diferente de quando ela tinha o encontrado pela primeira vez.  
Leon estava cansado, com fome, com medo, ele estava enfrentando todos seus medos naquela noite, mas como não estaria, em uma cidade cheia de zumbis e monstros. Seu único motivo de seguir em frente era que ele tinha uma pessoa ao seu lado, que acreditava que os dois iriam conseguir sair de lá.

Os dois andavam sem dizer nada naquele escuro corredor, que possuía muitas janelas, apenas a luz da lua iluminava o local. O silêncio foi quebrado por Leon, que havia visto um vulto na esquina do corredor.

- Olha! – Leon apontou para o fim do corredor – Você viu aquilo?  
- Não, o que era? – perguntou Claire, enquanto acompanhava o policial até o final do corredor.  
- Não sei, alguma coisa pequena, talvez não fosse um zumbi. – Leon só encontrou uma porta entreaberta lá.  
- Leon, cuidado... – sussurou Claire, atrás do jovem. Leon deu um forte chute na porta, mas não havia ninguém lá.  
- Droga, eu jurava que tinha visto algo. – Disse Leon, batendo o braço na parede do corredor e mexendo a cabeça negativamente. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por uns 5 segundos, até que... _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ gritou alguém, era uma voz fina, parecia a voz de uma garota.  
- Você ouviu? Eu te disse Claire, tem alguém aqui.

Leon correu até o destino do grito, encontrou uma porta de madeira entreaberta, Leon a abriu e encontrou uma menina, cabelos loiros, com um casaco branco e uma bermuda azul, sentada no chão num canto da sala, com um zumbi vindo em sua direção. O jovem policial correu até o monstro e chutou na sua perna, que quebrou, fazendo o zumbi cair no chão.

- Claire, pega a menina e vamos sair daqui! – Gritou Leon, enquanto observava o zumbi, caído, na sua frente.  
- Ok! – Confirmou Claire, estendendo a mão para a menina, que se agarrou em seu braço para se levantar.

Os três sairam da sala, enquanto o zumbi os seguia, rastejando. Leon resolveu acabar com o sofrimento dele, ele fora em direção do zumbi. A menina se abraçou em Claire, botando sua cabeça na barriga dela para não ver o que o rapaz iria fazer. Claire observava Leon, que com seu pé, deu vários chutes na cabeça do morto-vivo, o policial chutou tantas vezes, que o crânio do zumbi abriu, mostrando seu cérebro. O monstro estremecia no chão, até que parou e muito sangue começou a sair de sua cabeça.

Leon passou pelas meninas sem mesmo fita-las, ele parecia um robô para Claire, não demonstrava nenhum sentimento, nada. Talvez fosse seu instinto de sobrevivência que estivesse falando por si.

- Leon, o que está acontecendo? – indagou Claire, se aproximando do policial e tocando o seu ombro.  
- Não está acontecendo nada, não precisa se preocupar comigo, só se preocupa de como vamos sair daqui. – Leon tirou a mão de Claire de seu ombro – Eu vou na frente ver se não tem mais deles, espera aqui, eu já volto.  
- Toma cuidado, Leon. – disse Claire, Leon a fitou por alguns segundos e depois saiu da sala.


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

"É Leon... agora é com você" pensava o policial, andando por aqueles corredores mal iluminados, o rapaz sentia seu coração bater rapidamente, ele tentava relaxar, inspirando o ar profundamente com seu nariz e soltando um leve sopro depois , mas nada funcionava.  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, alguma coisa pingava no chão à sua frente, Leon levantou a cabeça lentamente e viu aquela coisa... sem pele... apenas com musculos avermelhados, com aquele cérebro rosado aparecendo, aquela boca aberta mostrava seus dentes afiados e sua lingua grande e fina, que estava completamente molhada por saliva.  
O jovem ficou imóvel, olhando o monstro cair à sua frente, seus braços e pernas, que tinham unhas afiadissimas, completamente esticados, como se fosse uma aranha. Leon, lentamente, foi tirando sua faca de seu coldre peitoral, esperando aquela coisa o atacar a qualquer momento, seus instintos pediam para que ele a retalhasse, diferente de antes, ele não sentia seu coração pulsar, ele fechou seus olhos lentamente, várias coisas passaram por sua cabeça naqueles segundos... e se aquele monstro o atacasse? Ele só tinha uma faca, não teria como se defender efetivamente. Era uma sensação diferente de tudo que ele já tinha sentido, ele sentia sua alma morrendo, sem esperanças.  
Porém, ao abrir os olhos, ele viu que o monstro apenas mexia a língua e produzia um som estranho, Leon estranhou, já que o monstro não tinha olhos, nariz e orelhas, talvez ele não soubesse que o jovem estava lá, talvez ele conseguisse passar por aquela coisa sem ter que mata-la.  
O policial se encostou na parede ao seu lado direito e foi passando, lentamente, pelo monstro que estava parado no meio do corredor. Como suspeitava, o monstro nem notou que ele estava lá. Ele avistou uma porta de metal no fim do corredor e em passos rápidos e silenciosos, ele se viu fora daquela sala. Seu coração estava quase saltando de seu peito, Deus, como ele estava grato de estar vivo.

*******

- Então.. meu nome é Claire, qual é o seu? – Disse a ruiva, ao lado da garota, ambas sentadas em um banco ao lado da porta por onde Leon havia saído.  
- Sherry Birkin.  
- É um nome bonito, Sherry. – Ambas sorriram - ...Sherry, você sabe onde seus parentes estão?  
- Não... – Disse a garota, mexendo a cabeça negativamente.  
- Hum... Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Minha mãe me disse para vir para cá, porque era mais seguro.  
- É, por um momento, também achei que fosse, mas nenhum lugar é seguro nessa cidade. - disse Claire, dando uma rápida olhada por toda a sala.  
- Essas coisas, elas estão por toda parte, nunca vamos sair daqui, Claire. – falou a garota, com voz chorosa.  
- Vamos sim, Sherry, confie em mim. – Claire botou a mão no ombro de Sherry. Claire não estava muito otimista se eles iam sair de lá, mas ela era o tipo de garota protetora, que daria sua própria vida para salvar a vida de quem ela gostasse.

Sherry se abraçou na cintura de Claire e começou a chorar silenciosamente. As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos...

**"BOOM!"** Alguma coisa arrebentou uma parte da porta ao lado delas, era uma mão sem pele, com unhas amarelas e afiadas, fazendo com que as duas tomassem um grande susto. Sherry saiu correndo, passando pelo zumbi que Leon tinha matado.

-Sherry! Volta aqui! – Gritou a ruiva, caida no chão, com seus braços estendidos a Sherry, que corria na direção oposta dela. Claire se levantou e correu até a menina, que entrara numa porta.  
Porém, do outro lado da sala, aquela coisa arrombou a porta e Claire não teve outra escolha a não ser se atirar para dentro da sala onde tinham achado Sherry, com medo de que aquela coisa a visse... era tarde de mais para tentar seguir a garotinha.

Claire permanecia imóvel naquela salinha, encostada do lado da porta, observando pela estreita fresta que deixava aquela porta quase fechada, aquele monstro do lado de fora, arranhando as paredes e produzindo um grito abafado de dor.  
Claire pensava, naquele momento, em Leon. Ele poderia estar morto a essa hora, já que aquela criatura tinha aparecido pela porta por onde o policial saiu. A jovem procurava silenciosamente alguma coisa naquela sala, não era uma sala muito grande, alguns armários, uma escrivaninha com vários papéis e cadernos jogados por cima, um computador e um rastro de sangue no chão que levava até a porta. Claire achou dentro de um armário uma pistola e mais uma caixinha vermelha com munição. Claire recarregava sua arma, e .. ah... aquele som da arma engatilhada, dava a Claire uma sensação de poder.  
Do lado de fora da sala, o vidro de uma janela quebrara e a jovem correu no mesmo instante até o lado da porta para ver o que havia acontecido. Era a criatura, que havia saído pela janela. Claire abriu a porta e se viu sozinha naquele corredor.  
E agora? Ela não sabia se ia atrás de Leon ou de Sherry, Claire queria saber se o policial estava bem, mas também não podia deixar a menina sozinha nessa delegacia cheia de criaturas. A jovem Claire então empunhou sua arma e fora em direção a porta por onde Sherry havia saído.


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Leon parou, ofegante, todo seu corpo suava, ele sentiu naquele momento como sua vida era importante, depois de passar por aquela coisa, seus pensamentos eram positivos, seu bravo coração não o deixava parar.  
O policial estava em uma sala cheia de gabinetes transparentes, com armas e afins dentro, ele tentou abrir um, mas não funcionou, já que o gabinete estava trancado e a maioria devia estar também. No fim da sala, havia um corpo em baixo de um gabinete semi-aberto, com uma Shotgun dentro, ao lado, um pacotinho vermelho de munição, era tudo o que Leon queria, uma arma, era hora de voltar para buscar Claire e a menina.  
Leon abriu a porta lentamente, esticou-se um pouco pra fora da porta para ver se o monstro ainda estava lá, mas nem sinal dele. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando viu que no final do corredor, a porta onde Claire e a menina estavam, estava destruída.  
O jovem engatilhou sua Shotgun e correu até a porta e parou ao chegar nela. Ele estava desmoralizado, imaginava que o monstro havia pego Claire e a menina. Ele se encostou na parede ao seu lado e deslizou nela, caindo sentado no chão, sua vontade era de pegar aquela Shotgun e atirar contra sua cabeça, como pôde? Deixa-las lá, sozinhas, sem munição alguma. Enquanto pensava no que havia acontecido, ele ouvira alguem gritar, distante, pelo nome de Sherry, Leon se levantou na mesma hora e correu até a porta.

*******

Ela corria o mais rápido que podia, mas não conseguia alcançar Sherry, que estava entrando por baixo de um estreito buraco na parede.

-Sherry! Volta aqui! – Gritava a ruiva, se aproximando do buraco. Claire no seu último impulso, se jogou, procurando puxar o pé da menina, que no mesmo instante em que Claire pulava, conseguiu passar pelo buraco e sumiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Claire soqueava o chão enquanto falava alguns palavrões. Por que motivo Sherry corria de Claire? Será que Sherry tinha medo de algo? A jovem rastejou até o buraco e se sentou ao seu lado, pobre Claire, estava com fome, sede, medo, cansada, mas se ela quisesse acordar no próximo dia, deitada em uma grande e confortável cama, ela precisava lutar até o fim. O rapaz de uniforme azul se aproximava de Claire, estendendo sua mão mais uma vez para ela, que se levantou com sua ajuda.

- Claire, Eu Pensei que aquela coisa tivesse te pegado.  
- Eu te digo o mesmo, Leon. Mas, como você pôde? Você disse que ia voltar e não voltou, Leon! A gente poderia ter morrido lá! – disse Claire, num tom de voz mais alto, fazendo expressões de mágoa para ele.  
- Olha Claire, me desculpa, eu... sinto muito mesmo. – disse, abaixando a cabeça.  
- Tudo bem Leon, eu preciso ir atrás da Sherry, você vai indo na frente, eu te alcanço depois, ok?  
- Ok. – afirmou Leon, voltando a olhar Claire, que se virou e foi em direção a uma porta perto do buraco por onde Sherry havia fugido. – Claire! – a ruiva olhou para trás instantaneamente, fitando Leon. – Toma cuidado.  
- Pode deixar.

Ela entrou por aquela porta e a fechou. O som da porta se fechando ecoou por todo o corredor que Claire estava, era tão díficil e desafiador para ela andar sozinha naquela delegacia, mas seu maior medo naquele momento é se ela encontrasse Sherry, morta.

*******

Para Leon, aquilo era como uma despedida, um adeus, talvez para sempre, não sabia o que podia acontecer com Claire, mas as chances de algo ruim acontecer eram muito grandes. Leon não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser em como Claire estaria naquele exato momento.  
Alguma coisa agarrou sua perna e o puxou incrivelmente forte para trás, fazendo com que Leon caisse de bruços, ele se virou rapidamente para ver o que era, seu coração parou quando viu aquela criatura pulando em sua direção, Leon, com sua shotgun, conseguiu impedir que o monstro o mordesse, a criatura tentava a todo custo dar uma "mordidinha" na cara de Leon com aqueles dentes afiados e letais. A saliva da criatura estava escorrendo de seus dentes, prestes a cair na cara de Leon, que, com toda a sua força, conseguiu empurrar o monstro com a shotgun, fazendo ele voar para trás. Leon então se levantou e quando o monstro estava voando em sua direção novamente, ele acertou um tiro em cheio na cabeça da criatura. O monstro ainda se debatia no chão mostrando sua resistência para viver, Leon engatilhou sua shotgun, apontou para o monstro e virou a cabeça para o lado, para não ver a destruição que ele faria e disparou outro tiro, bem na sua boca, matando-a na hora.  
Ele se encostou na parede para respirar, inclinando-se, com as mãos nos joelhos, olhando para baixo.


	9. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Claire entrara em uma sala cheia de trófeus e retratos, no canto mais iluminado da sala, havia um corpo em cima de uma escrivaninha, era uma mulher, jovem, cabelos loiros e vestido branco, todo ensanguentado. Do outro lado da escrivaninha, um homem de gravata observava sua pistola enquanto fumava um cigarro.  
_"Ei!"_ gritou Claire, se aproximando do homem, mas ele apontou para a garota e atirou sem dó. **BOOM!** A bala acertou em cheio, um troféu, derrubando-o no chão.

- Calma !! Não atira! Eu não sou um zumbi! – gritou a garota, caida no chão.  
- Hoho... me desculpe, pensei que você uma daquelas coisas. – disse o homem, rindo.  
- Eu acho que sei quem você é... – Claire se aproximou dele - ...você não é o Xerife Irons?  
- Sim, sou eu. E você, quem é?... AH, não me importo em saber, não faz diferença mesmo, já que você vai acabar como todos os outros. – Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto Claire observava a mulher morta na mesa. - essa é a filha do Prefeito – disse, interrompendo o silêncio - ...eu deveria ter cuidado dela, mas eu falhei. Olhe para ela, uma jovem tão bonita, não podia ter morrido. – ele passava a mão sobre os cabelos loiros da mulher. – Entretanto, ela irá apodrecer brevemente e se transformar numa dessas coisas. Bom, se me der licença, eu quero ficar sozinho. – disse Irons, engatilhando sua arma.

Claire nem hesitou e saiu daquela sala. Do lado da porta da sala do xerife, havia uma porta entreaberta, a jovem entrou e viu uma sala cheia de estatuas, algumas cobertas com panos amarelados. Ela caminhou até o meio da sala e ouviu passos rápidos vindo de suas costas, era como se alguém estivesse correndo.  
Claire recuou para ver quem era e ouviu novamente passos, dessa vez vindo do seu lado direito, olhou rapidamente e viu um vulto entrando em uma porta. Ela sacou sua arma e foi em direção a porta, lentamente.  
Ao entrar, o local estava completamente escuro, Claire escorregou a mão pela parede, procurando alguma tomada, e encontrou. Quando ligou, encontrou Sherry sentada num canto da sala. A menina correu contra Claire e tentou fugir, mas Claire a agarrou pelo braço, bruscamente.

- Para Sherry! Não vou deixar você fugir de mim denovo! - Sherry tentava se desvincilhar da mão de Claire, mas não conseguia, até que desistiu. – Tá tudo bem Sherry, vai dar tudo certo. – Claire abraçou a menina, que chorava. – Vem, vamos sair daqui.

*******

Leon finalmente chegou ao Salão Principal e se sentou numa cadeira para descansar um pouco e esperar por Claire. Alguns minutos se passaram e nenhum sinal da jovem. Podia ter acontecido algo com ela, Leon se preocupava com a garota, mas se preocupava mais ainda com sua sobrevivência, ele decidiu de que era hora de seguir. Caminhou em direção à porta e no momento em que ia pegar na maçaneta, uma porta se abriu do outro lado do Salão, era Claire.

- Leon! – gritou a garota, correndo em direção ao policial.  
- Claire! – Leon se virou instantaneamente após ouvir a voz de quem ele tanto esperava. – tá tudo bem com vocês?  
- Sim. – responderam.  
- Então vamos, não podemos perder mais tempo aqui.


	10. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

O policial seguia com sua arma empunhada por aqueles corredores, e Claire vinha com Sherry logo atrás. Leon conhecia o caminho e sabia que o estacionamento não estava muito longe.

_**MINUTOS DEPOIS**_

Enfim estavam lá, tudo calmo, nenhum sinal de Ada e Ben. Ao se aproximarem do buraco que levava ao esgoto, um homem ensangüentado saiu de trás de um carro, atrás deles.

- Esperem! – tossiu, cuspindo sangue.  
- Ben! – gritou Leon, se aproximando dele – o... que aconteceu, Ben?  
- Um... um homem, ele atacou eu e a Ada.  
- Onde está a Ada? – Leon apoiou Ben e o levou até um pilar, fazendo com que ele se sentasse.  
- Ada... ela fugiu... por aquele buraco. – Ben apontou para o buraco por onde Leon e Claire estavam indo e olhou para baixo.  
- Você está bem?  
- ... – Ben levantou a cabeça lentamente, mostrando seus olhos avermelhados.  
- Que merda é essa? – Leon se afastou de Ben, assustado.

Ben começou a tremer e a gritar, saliva misturada com sangue saiam de sua boca, como se estivesse tendo um ataque. Leon afastou as garotas de perto de Ben e sacou sua pistola, enquanto o mesmo, tremia no chão. Ele botou a mão na barriga, como se alguma coisa estivesse tentando sair dela, e no seu último grito, sua barriga explodiu e um tipo de cobra saiu dela. Leon se assustou e mirou na cobra, que andava em zigue-zague em direção a Leon, ele sabia que não podia errar o tiro, seria desperdício de munição, ele sabia que tinha que esperar a hora certa para tentar acertar naquilo.

- Corram. – disse o policial, sem fitar as garotas.  
- Mas Leon...  
- Corram, eu sigo vocês depois.

Claire pegou na mão de Sherry e ambas correram em direção ao buraco. Leon mirava, sua testa estava completamente encharcada de suor, ansioso, esperando o próximo movimento daquela coisa. Ela parou de se mexer e Leon se assustou, era sua chance, mirou na cabeça da cobra, e no momento de apertar o gatilho, ela voou em sua direção. Leon a coronhou com sua pistola, jogando-a longe, Leon respirou fundo e trancou a respiração e no momento que a cobra pulou novamente, Leon atirou, explodindo a cabeça daquela coisa. Ela caiu na sua frente, decepada, seu corpo ainda se mexia, Leon colocou sua arma em seu coldre e seguiu em direção ao buraco.

*******

**  
** Claire segurava a menina na cacunda, enquanto procurava a porta que levava ao laboratório. Ela ouviu alguém caminhar na água, às suas costas, se virou e viu Leon, se aproximando.

- Tudo bem, Leon?  
- Sim, Claire, vamos. – disse, tomando a frente das duas.  
- E aquela aranha? Ela pode estar por aqui ainda.  
- Sim – Leon se virou para as duas - se a encontrarmos, eu quero que você corra o mais rápido que puder, o mais importante agora é a vida da Sherry, entendeu, Claire?  
- Entendi. – a garota sentia-se segura, sabendo que Leon a protegeria, mas ao mesmo tempo, com medo, de perder Leon. Tudo o que ela temia é que aquela aranha aparecesse.  
- Vai dar tudo certo, confiem em mim. – disse, se virando e voltando a caminhar.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e Leon finalmente havia encontrado a porta, eles entraram e lá estava o elevador, aberto, era um alívio para eles, por tudo o que haviam feito para chegar até lá. Eles entraram e Leon apertou um botão, que fechou o elevador e os levou para baixo. Claire estava feliz por eles não terem encontrado aquela aranha, era como se todos seus medos tivessem acabado no momento em que eles acharam a porta.

Ao abrir, um corredor, chão de metal, pilares enferrujados, era como um lugar abandonado. Claire desceu Sherry de suas costas e foi indo na frente, havia alguém caminhando num corredor ao seu lado, Claire se virou e viu uma mulher loira, que se assustou e começou a atirar contra Claire. A garota botou a mão na frente de sua cara, enquanto os tiros acertavam a parede as suas costas, Leon se atirou pra cima de Claire, tirando ela do corredor.

"Leon... Leon" – Claire viu que Leon havia sido acertado no ombro, ele estava inconsciente.  
**  
**


	11. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Claire podia ouvir o som dos sapatos da mulher batendo no chão de metal, enquanto o som se distanciava cada vez mais. Leon estava caído no chão, ao seu lado, inconsciente. Embora estivesse inconsciente, a bala não havia atingido nenhum órgão vital, o que dava esperanças para a garota. Claire encostou Leon na parede e se levantou, empunhando sua arma, certa de que iria atrás daquela mulher. A garota ao seu lado, estava perplexa, olhando para o chão, sem piscar os olhos.

- Tudo bem, Sherry? – Claire botou a mão em seu ombro, se ajoelhando à sua frente.  
- Uhum... eu senti... uma presença... familiar. – dizia a garota, sem se mover.  
- Venha, temos que achar um lugar para o Leon descansar.

Claire pegou Sherry pela mão e se levantou, segurando-a, enquanto seguia para o corredor, com a arma na sua outra mão. A voz de Leon dizendo que eles iriam sair vivos de lá vinha em sua mente, moralizando-a a seguir em frente. Havia também Sherry, que Claire prometera uma vez que, juntas, elas escapariam daquele lugar, Claire não podia desaponta-los.  
No corredor, havia uma porta de metal, aparentemente aberta, com uma luz verde em cima da mesma. Ao se aproximar, a porta se abriu automaticamente, Claire continuou, enquanto Sherry segurava cada vez mais forte em sua mão.  
Havia uma plataforma de metal que cruzava a sala com uma porta que possuía algum aparelho preso ao seu lado, com números. Em baixo da plataforma, um tipo de esgoto com uma correnteza, levando a água à um buraco, que desaguava em algum lugar. Claire podia ouvir a água despejando-se no final daquele buraco, era um som distante, porem audível. Pedira para que Sherry ficasse onde estava por que iria verificar a porta do outro lado. Era o que ela imaginava, possuía uma senha. Era inútil tentar descobrir a senha, seria melhor procura-la.

*******

Leon abriu seus olhos lentamente, enquanto tentava se lembrar do que havia acontecido, viu em sua frente, Ada, entrelaçando ataduras entre seu ombro e seu peito.

- Leon, tudo bem?  
- Uh... acho... acho que sim. – dizia, com a mão na testa, meio tonto. – onde... está a Claire?  
- Não sei, te achei sozinho aqui. – disse Ada, voltando a entrelaçar mais ataduras.  
- Será que ela... fugiu? – Leon fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede, pensando.  
- Talvez ela tenha ido buscar ajuda, Leon. – Ada olhou para o policial, que continuava com os olhos fechados.  
- Temos que achar a estação e dar o fora daqui, Ada. – disse, se levantando.  
- Tudo bem.

Leon e Ada seguiram em direção à uma porta, o policial cambaleava, ainda tonto, Ada passou o braço do rapaz por seu ombro, para que ele pudesse se apoiar. Ada o guiava, enquanto ele seguia o ritmo dos passos dela, olhava para o chão, pensando se Claire estaria bem naquele momento.  
Ele não poderia se perdoar se algo tivesse acontecido a Claire e Sherry, não conseguia pensar na hipótese de que Claire e Sherry haviam sido mortas, embora não soubesse do que havia acontecido depois de tomar o tiro, ele sabia que Claire não era uma garota fraca.  
Estavam em um grande corredor cheio de portas com luzes vermelhas em cima, mostrando que estavam trancadas, Ada colocou Leon encostado numa parede, enquanto se aproximou de uma porta que tinha uma janela embutida, era um tipo de "solitária" com uma cama centralizada e um corpo em cima, cheio de ataduras, como se fosse uma múmia, apenas seus olhos, boca, mãos e pés estavam destapados, sua pele era um marrom-escuro, como se estivesse podre. Ada observou que em outros quartos também havia mais daquelas coisas.  
Ela retornou para buscar Leon, que estava com a mão pressionando a ferida em seu ombro e olhando para cima, dando pequenos gemidos, a dor daquela bala poderia não ter atingido nenhum órgão, mas ardia e deixava o seu braço dormente, mas ele sabia que aquela bala significava... algo mais. Alguma coisa lhe veio em mente, fazendo-o dar um leve sorriso.

*******

Alguns minutos se passaram, seu corpo pesou ao ver que Leon não estava mais lá naquela parede, Claire se sentia arrependida de tê-lo deixado jogado lá, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e encostou na parede, exausta.  
"Por que... por que nós estamos passando por isso? O que nós fizemos, para estarmos nesse inferno?" mexia a cabeça negativamente, Claire forçou seus olhos, impedindo as lágrimas de sairem. Ela tinha que se mostrar forte para Sherry, respirou fundo e "engoliu" o choro, seus olhos se abriram novamente, seu medo se transformara em motivação, estava decidida de que salvaria Leon e Sherry, e por fim, sairiam de lá, vivos.

* * *

**É isso aí pessoal, tentei fazer o Capitulo 10 com menos "ação" e mais reflexão, Leon daqui pra frente vai começar a entender que sente "algo mais" pela Claire, e vice versa.  
Gostaram do Capitulo? Não? Digam para mim! (:  
see-ya.**


	12. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11**

- Tudo bem aí, Leon?  
- Sim, eu só estou um pouco cansado.  
- Venha – Ada entrelaçou o braço do homem sobre seu ombro. – temos que continuar.  
- Espera... acho que ouvi algo.  
- O que foi?  
- Não sei, veio dali. – murmurou, apontando para uma das portas daquela sala.

A luz piscou diversas vezes e enfim apagou. Estavam no escuro, e com o escuro, as luzes vermelhas se transformaram em verdes, as portas se abriram e gemidos ressoantes vieram de lá. Leon puxou Ada para um canto, enquanto observavam aquelas criaturas bizarras caminhando pelo corredor iluminado apenas pela luz verde. Definitivamente, aquelas coisas pareciam múmias.

_ "Não se mexa."_ sussurrou Leon no ouvido de Ada.

O policial observou a porta por onde haviam vindo, e infelizmente, ela estava com uma luz vermelha em cima. Leon interpretou que, caso faltasse energia, as portas de saídas seriam trancadas, impedindo aquelas coisas de fugirem.  
Traumatizador, era a palavra certa para descrever a cena que Leon via, junto a Ada. Estavam parados num canto escuro da sala, sem esperanças. Mesmo que eles tentassem matar aquelas criaturas, talvez suas munições não seriam o suficiente para matar todas; Se tentassem correr, provavelmente seriam pegos; Se tentassem gritar por ajuda, seriam descobertos.  
O único jeito deles escaparem dali, seria se a luz voltasse, caso contrário, não havia nada à ser feito, estavam teoricamente, mortos.

_ "Será que... Leon faria o mesmo por mim?"_ dizia para si mesma, enquanto corria, tentando acha-lo. _"Sim... tenho certeza de que ele faria."_  
Claire ja havia passado por vários lugares, mas Leon não estava em nenhum deles. Talvez fosse perda de tempo procura-lo, mas Claire não se importava, ela tinha que ajuda-lo. Inesperadamente, as luzes se apagaram, uma luz de emergência foi acionada graças aos geradores do local.  
Não havia tempo a ser pedido, Claire não temia o que encontraria pela frente. Seus passos aumentavam de ritmo cada vez mais, seu principal objetivo agora era encontrar o policial.

*****  
**

Leon não conseguia acreditar que tudo terminaria ali, todo seu esforço, teria sido em vão? Deu uma fitada por toda a sala, observando todo detalhe do local.

_ "Ada, confie em mim."_ disse em voz baixa, Ada ficou perplexa, observando Leon pegar sua Shotgun.

Talvez fosse loucura, mas era o único jeito deles sobreviverem, Leon havia descoberto uma saída, mas seria necessário passar por aquelas coisas. Ele engatilhou sua Shotgun e atirou contra um daqueles monstros, fazendo-o voar para trás. As outras criaturas o fitaram, mostrando seus dentes afiados e seus olhos vermelhos, aquelas coisas, eram horrendas.  
Diferente dos zumbis, aqueles seres caminhavam muito mais rápido, porém, tinham muito pouco equilíbrio, uns até tropeçavam. Leon atirou novamente, acertando dois de uma vez, restavam três deles e Leon possuía apenas mais uma bala na Shotgun.  
Ada se posicionou ao seu lado, atirando contra as "múmias". Leon atirou uma última vez, acertando em cheio em um deles. Rapidamente, sacou sua pistola e atirou contra outros dois que insistiam em ficar de pé, apesar de terem sido acertados pela pistola de Ada. A munição da mulher e do policial haviam terminado, mas Leon ainda tinha uma rodada de munição e havia apenas mais uma criatura de pé. Leon sabia que era uma má idéia andar por aquele lugar sem munição, não poderia gastar sua última rodada em uma criatura enfraquecida. Antes de qualquer movimento de Leon, Ada tirou uma faca de um coldre que estava escondido na sua perna e a lançou na cabeça da criatura, fazendo-a cair instantaneamente.  
Todas as "múmias" estavam caídas, algumas ainda se mexiam, mas sem nenhuma reação brusca. Ada se aproximou da múmia em que havia tocado a faca e a arrancou de sua cabeça. Os dois chegaram até o outro lado do corredor, a porta possuía um daqueles aparelhos com senha, Leon apontou sua arma contra o aparelho e, virando a cara, atirou. Felizmente, a porta se abriu, Leon e Ada sairam da sala e o policial se encostou em uma parede, apoiando suas mãos em seus joelhos.

- Leon, como você descobriu isso?  
- Ah... a porta era sustentada pela energia dos geradores do local, caso a senha fosse colocada naquele aparelho, a energia seria cessada, abrindo a porta. Eu atirei no aparelho, causando um curto-circuito entre o gerador e o aparelho, consequentemente, a porta abriu. – Leon era mais esperto do que Ada pensara, nem mesmo ela teria tido uma idéia dessas, ainda mais naquele momento crítico.

**  
*********

Era uma sala cheia de tubos de ensaio, um homem loiro colocava frascos com um líquido roxo dentro de uma mala-térmica preta, que possuía a proteção própria para aquele tipo de objeto.

"Hah... meu precioso G, ninguém te tirará de mim." disse, observando um dos frascos.

Uma porta se abriu e dois homens armados com metralhadoras e vestidos com máscaras de oxigênio invadiram a sala, apontando suas armas para o loiro.

- Doutor, estamos aqui para pegar o G, entregue ele, agora! – gritou um deles.  
- Vocês nunca o tirarão de mim! – o loiro estendeu seus braços, com o objetivo de proteger as amostras.  
- Então não me resta outra escolha... – o homem metralhou o cientista, que caiu no chão, ensanguentado.  
- PARE! Você pode acertar as amostras do G! – vociferou o outro homem.  
- N...ão... – esticou as mãos, tentando alcançar a mesa onde se encontrava o G, mas os homens pegaram a mala e fugiram.

Suas forças estavam se esgotando, já sentia seu corpo adormecer, seus olhos pesavam, era a hora de morrer. Uma outra porta se abriu, era Annette, sua mulher, quem saia dela.

- William! Meu Deus!  
- A...nnette, eles pegaram... o G, aqueles... desgraçados.  
- Querido, não fale, eu já venho para tratar suas feridas, aguente firme. – Annette correu até uma porta, saindo da sala.  
- Huh... G... você me salvará... da morte. – William estava segurando um frasco do G e com sua outra mão, pegou uma seringa que havia caido da mesa, a colocou dentro do frasco, enchendo-a, e então, injetou em seu braço.

Aquela dor, ah... era terrivelmente forte, ele podia sentir o vírus se espalhar em seu corpo em questão de segundos, talvez aquele vírus estivesse o matando, talvez o salvando, ele não sabia explicar.  
_  
"Meu precioso... G"_ essas foram suas últimas palavras, antes de perder a consciência.

Annette estava de volta e a cena que ela estava presenciando era horrível, o corpo de seu marido estava se transformando, seu braço direito estava incrívelmente robusto e um olho havia se formado no seu centro. Annette se escondeu atrás de um balcão, enquanto observava William.  
Nada podia ser feito para salva-lo, o G tinha a habilidade de reforçar as funções das células do corpo, tornando-o mais forte, ou melhor, tornando-o um monstro. William deu um bramido ensurdecedor, se levantou e caminhou até a porta por onde os homens haviam saído.

- Aqui é o Time Alfa, capturamos o Virus-G, câmbio.  
- Afirmativo, nos encontramos no ponto de extração, desligo.

Os dois homens corriam por aqueles corredores, enquanto se aproximavam do ponto de extração. De repente, a parede em sua frente foi destruída, e dela saiu, William.

- Que, merda é essa? Ele está vivo?  
- Atira nele!

As balas eram inúteis, William estava muito forte, os projécteis nem ao menos penetravam em seu corpo. Ele agarrou um dos homens com sua mão robusta, esmagou suas costelas e o atirou contra uma parede.

_"Filho duma puta!!!"_ clamou o outro homem, metralhando o loiro por todas as partes de seu corpo. Sua munição havia acabado e William começava a caminhar em sua direção. Não havia escapatória, era o fim da linha para ele._ "Não, por favor, não!"_ implorava o homem, com as mãos na frente de sua cara.  
O rosto deformado de William abriu um sorriso maléfico.

_"William, o que nós criamos?" _


	13. Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

_"William, o que nós criamos?"_ Annette observava William enquanto ele cravava o homem na parede com sua mão, jorrando sangue para todos os lados.

Tudo o que Annette fizesse seria inútil, o G já tinha tomado conta do seu corpo e de seu cérebro, para William, todos eram inimigos. Lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Annette, ver seu marido se transformar no próprio experimento era pavoroso, e não poder ajuda-lo era pior ainda.

*****  
**

- Temos que sair daqui, os geradores não vão aguentar muito tempo, se não formos rápidos, vamos ficar no escuro total. – dizia, ofegante.  
- Certo, mas e a Claire?  
- A Claire vai ficar bem, tenho certeza.

Ambos voltaram a andar, procurando por qualquer coisa que mostrasse onde ficava a saída de emergência do laboratório. Leon voltava a pensar se Claire realmente estaria bem, talvez ela e Sherry já tivessem sido mortas, era horrível só de imaginar.

*****  
**

Ela tinha certeza, tinha ouvido tiros, com certeza aqueles tiros vinham da arma de Leon, ele estava vivo! Estava tão ansiosa, onde ele estava? Apesar de ter ouvido o som, não conseguia decifrar de onde vinha, havia vários corredores e portas naquele lugar, seria muito difícil acha-lo. Ia de porta em porta, a maioria delas era só sala de bio-experimentos, tubos de ensaio, frascos, cápsulas gigantes com criaturas dentro. A cada segundo que ela passava dentro daquele local, ela tinha mais raiva da Umbrella, pensava se Leon sentia o mesmo.  
Era inútil procurá-lo daquele jeito, iria perder muito tempo procurando de porta em porta. Não restava nada a ser feito, atirar ou gritar por seu nome poderia ser perigoso, ela teria que ter paciência, ou nunca o encontraria, ou pior, nunca sairia viva de lá.

*****  
**

Não encontravam nada, não tinha nada que mostrasse onde ficava a saída de emergência do laboratório subterrâneo. Estava quase desistindo, as últimas forças de Leon já estavam acabando, era uma sensação horrível estar preso dentro daquele lugar temendo tudo o que tinha por vir, julgava como um pesadelo, um pesadelo real, que ele receava nunca mais acordar.

- Leon, vem cá! – gritou Ada, acenando para Leon, acordando-o de seus pensamentos.  
- O que foi? – Leon se separou da parede em que estava apoiado, indo ao seu encontro.  
- Olha o que eu achei. – Ada apontou para um mapa na parede.

_"LEVEL 1 B"_ era o que estava escrito em verde, logo em cima do mapa.  
Era um mapa bem estranho, o laboratório parecia mesmo ser grande. Ada indicava uma porta no mapa, onde dizia ser o caminho que eles deveriam ir. Ada puxou o mapa da parede e o deu para Leon, enquanto empunhava sua arma.

- Certo, agora que já sabemos onde temos que ir, temos que nos apressar, os geradores estão começando a enfraquecer, talvez mais algumas horas e a energia deles acabem. – disse o policial, sacudindo o mapa.  
- Ok, vamos lá.

Pelo o que Leon via no mapa, eles teriam que voltar, havia muito caminho a ser percorrido, teria que ser persistente. Suas chances de encontrar Claire aumentaram, já que ele estava voltando para onde havia se separado dela.  
Ada parou repentinamente, assustando Leon.

- Leon, você ouviu isso? – Ada se virou.  
- Não... o que-

Alguma coisa amassou a porta ao lado deles, fazendo-os cair no chão. A cada soco daquilo, a porta parecia mais fraca, estava prestes a ser arrombada. Ada e Leon rastejaram até a esquina do corredor, esperando para ver o que era aquilo que esmurrava a porta. Leon procurou aquele lugar pelo mapa, o local da onde vinha aqueles socos, era um outro caminho que também levava ao esgoto, quem será que poderia ser? Uma mão branca e grossa atravessou a porta e logo após, retornou para o outro lado. A porta voou contra uma parede e caiu, um homem alto e forte apareceu por aquela porta.

_**"Não pode ser, ele está vivo!"**_


	14. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

_"Como ele pode estar vivo?" _murmurou, observando seu corpo, principalmente suas costas. _"Eu lembro que a Claire atirou umas cinco vezes nas costas dele, mas não tem nenhum buraco. Ele se regenerou?" _pensou.

O homem ficou parado por alguns segundos e então começou a caminhar na direção de Leon e Ada. Ambos deram passos rápidos até uma porta ao lado, enquanto se escondiam. O homem seguiu reto pelo corredor. O policial aproveitou que ele tinha se virado e puxou Ada pela mão, caminhando sorrateiramente de volta para o corredor que tinham que ir.  
Alguns minutos se passaram e eles já estavam quase lá. Infelizmente, Leon não havia encontrado Claire. Seus passos graves e ecoantes, estavam pisando num chão de metal. Era o lugar onde eles tinham se separados. A porta que Ada falava estava por alí, naquele corredor. No entanto, Leon não podia deixar Claire para trás, mas não tinha outra escolha, uma triste decisão.

*******

Não podia imaginar que Leon havia voltado, estavam na sala de onde havia vindo os tiros. Estava triste, apesar dos tiros, Leon não estava lá. Tinham vindo por outro caminho que Leon e Ada foram, por isso não haviam se cruzado. Sherry se pôs atrás de Claire, com receio daqueles corpos. Claire pegou na mão de Sherry e começou a andar em direção a saida do outro lado. Tinham que continuar, apesar de tudo.  
Caminhavam vagarosamente entre os corpos, Claire e Sherry observavam cuidadosamente onde pisavam. Enfim, chegaram do outro lado. Havia dois caminhos, esquerda e direita. Claire preferiu ir pela direita. Caminhava rapidamente agora. Seus passos pararam, Sherry estranhou, saindo de trás de Claire e observando o corredor. A sua frente, um grande homem, parado.

_"E-ele... está vivo?" _Claire pensou, trêmula. Não tinha boas lembranças da primeira vez que se encontrou com ele.

Por um instante, pensou em sacar sua pistola e gastar toda sua munição na cara daquele desgraçado, tinha que dar o troco por tê-la estrangulado, certa vez. Mas hesitou, esperou ele fazer algum movimento brusco. Apenas o fitava, sem piscar. O monstro mexeu a cabeça, olhando para Sherry e começou a caminhar. Claire sacou sua pistola e mirou na cabeça dele.

_"Claire, atira nas costas dele! É o ponto fraco!" _lembrou do que Leon havia lhe dito.

Precisava encontrar um jeito de acertar nas suas costas, atirar frontalmente contra ele seria inútil, já sabia isso, não iria gastar munição.

- Atira, Claire! – disse Sherry, fitando-a, com medo.  
- Eu não posso, o único lugar que machuca ele é nas costas.  
- Então vamos fugir! – Sherry puxava a roupa de Claire.  
- Nós temos que achar o Leon, não podemos voltar agora. – Claire olhou para os lados e viu algo. – Sherry, eu tenho um plano, mas você precisa confiar em mim. – Os passos pesados do monstro se aproximavam. – Vamos para o outro corredor e eu vou me esconder numa porta, enquanto isso você chama a atenção dele, quando ele passar pela porta, eu atiro nas costas dele, ok?  
- Ok! – Sherry mexeu a cabeça positivamente.

Claire pegou Sherry pela mão e foram para outro corredor, enquanto o monstro seguia. Claire se escondeu em uma porta, deixando-a entreaberta, para que Claire enxergasse Sherry. Os passos do homem já estavam do seu lado, e quando viu ele se aproximar de Sherry, chutou a porta e saiu do quarto.

_ "Te peguei, otário!" _Atirou quatro vezes nas costas dele. Começou a se contorcer, e enfim, caiu de joelhos. Claire atirou mais duas vezes em suas costas, fazendo-o cair no chão. Estava morto, por enquanto.

_**"Venha, Sherry, temos que encontrar o Leon!"**_ gritou, acenando.


End file.
